


Picture That

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Series: A Thousand Lives [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkwardness, Embarrassment, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3423221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The "i was trying to discreetly take a picture of u bc hey ur really cute but the flash was on and now ur staring at me oh god" AU</p><p>--</p><p>"I'm Levi," he finally said, after a long moment of staring. "and if you call me cute again I'll shove your phone up your ass."</p><p>Eren choked on air, the sudden threat a surprise he hadn't been ready for. "I'm Eren," he finally offered, staring up at Levi. "and to be honest that kinda just made you cuter."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture That

The flash of the camera was almost magical in the way it brought on instant horror and mortification. Eren, who'd been trying to discreetly take a picture of the cute looking guy with the glasses sitting a table across from him, froze in response to the bright light, eyes wide and locked onto the other male. His demise was almost in slow motion as the stranger lifted their eyes from the laptop in front of them, the skin in between their eyebrows furrowed in confusion as they looked for the cause. Grey eyes scanned the cafe and when they found Eren, still frozen in place with his phone up and pointed at the other male, they narrowed.

 _Oh god_ , he thought, a blush beginning to spread over his tanned cheeks. _This is it isn't it? I'm going to die_. He glanced down at his phone as the stranger got up, hitting the send button on the picture. If he was going to die for it, he might as well make sure that it served its intended purpose right?

"Oi," a low, husky voice called. "What are you doing?"

Eren was even more embarrassed to admit that he let out a squeak at the words, head jerking up to stare at the stranger. He was looking more irritated and angry now than cute, and it was far more intimidating than it should be, considering his smaller size. "Wh-what?"

The stranger sighed, crossing his arms and glaring. "Did you take a picture of me?"

"No!" He blurted out instantly, before grimacing guiltily. "Yes. Maybe?"

"Why?"

Eren blushed hotter, sure that it was showing even through his darker complexion now. "Because you're... You just..."

His phone vibrated, earning his attention for a moment.

 _You're right,_  Armin said. _He is kinda cute. Ask him out! :)_

"Well?" The stranger asked impatiently. 

The word vomit that erupted due to that voice should have been applauded. "You looked really cute so I was texting my friend about you and then he said he wanted to see if he'd agree and he did and I just--I'm so sorry." Eren groaned, dropping his phone on the table to bury his face in his hands. "Please don't kill me."

"The polite thing to do would have been to ask, but I can see that you're rather lacking in manners." The stranger said skeptically. Eren glanced up at him from behind his hands, looking apologetic. "I'm Levi," he finally said, after a long moment of staring. "and if you call me cute again I'll shove your phone up your ass."

Eren choked on air, the sudden threat a surprise he hadn't been ready for. "I'm Eren," he finally offered, staring up at Levi. "and to be honest that kinda just made you cuter."

Levi sighed, the sound long and suffering as he turned back to his table. Eren watched him go with a little regret, wondering if he'd just messed up his chances of getting to know the other male. That regret vanished as soon as Levi came back, laptop in hand, to sit across from him.

"What are you doing?"

"You took a picture of me and distracted me from work," Levi told him flatly. "You can make it up to me by getting me a chocolate muffin and not doing it again."

Eren's smile was slow and bright as he nodded, getting up from the table obediently. "Got it."

Needless to say, while he did return with the food, he continued to distract Levi from his work for the next two hours, and walked home with a skip in his step. He figured Levi didn't need to know that his contact name was Cutie From The Cafe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was seriously torn between writing Armin or Levi for this so I finally had to ask a friend to choose for me ;;

**Author's Note:**

> I have a tumblr (http://my101fragiledreams.tumblr.com/)  
> Feel free to hit me up to request a particular AU or even just to chat! I promise I don't bite :)


End file.
